1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dating devices for a camera, and more particularly to such devices adapted to include calendar and other data in pictures.
2. Prior Art
In the conventional camera dating devices, the calendar and/or other data are manually set, which sometimes results in inadvertent failure to set the dating information or in the actual mis-setting of such information.